Ma Némésis
by morrigana-taranis
Summary: un one shot banal où Harry déprime et tente de se suicider.Ceci n'est pas un drame.


**_Ma Némésis _**

(Fait en mars 2006)

Aujourd'hui aurait dû être un grand jour, mon dernier pour être plus précis. J'ai eu 17 ans il y a peu. J'avais enfin mué tandis que le sport avait sculpté mon corps mais il restait tout de même fin et mince. Les regards gourmands que me lançaient les filles de mon collège étaient devenus une habitude. Pourtant, je ne recherchais qu'un regard : celui de mon ennemi, ma Némésis, mon amour, le seul qui ne fait que m'insulter dès qu'il me voit ; mon ange blond au teint si pâle qui fait naître en moi des sentiments si confus.

Depuis une semaine, il sortait avec une truie aux cheveux noirs. Elle a une face de cafard avec ses yeux bleus globuleux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ? Je suis beaucoup mieux qu'elle !

Le problème est que je suis un garçon, et lui est un hétéro pur souche. Et moi je souffre. C'est pourquoi je suis aujourd'hui en haut de cette tour. D'ici, je peux le voir se promener sur la pelouse, sa compagne au bras. Je m'assois sur la rambarde en pierre, les jambes dans le vide.

Tout a commencé avec de la haine, une haine si puissante que je ne suis plus étonné qu'elle s'est transformée en sentiments plus tendres. Après 5 ans de combats d'une rare violence, j'ai commencé à ressentir autre chose.

C'était il y a un an. Je venais de sortir d'une relation horrible avec une fille superbe. Je me sentais coupable de ne ressentir que de l'indifférence, voir du dégoût quand on s'embrassait. Je courais dans les couloirs quand je lui suis rentré dedans. Je ne savais pas qui c'était. Ainsi allongé sur lui, je pus sentir chaque courbe de son corps. Mes mains devinrent moites et ma respiration s'accéléra, faisant virevolté ses longs cheveux. Une chaleur inconnue se concentra dans mon bas-ventre tandis que je respirais son odeur de santal à plein nez. Drôle d'odeur pour une fille. J'étais tant plongé dans ces nouvelles sensations si agréables que je ne reconnu pas tout de suite sa voix qui m'apostrophait. Mes yeux remplis de désirs rencontrèrent les siens brûlant de colère. Comme électrocuté, je me leva d'un bond et partit en courant, la tête baissée afin de mieux cacher mes joues écarlates. Je n'ai pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, encore honteux de ces sensations contre-nature. J'essayais en vain de comprendre la réaction anormale de mon corps, car inutile de me voiler la face, j'étais excité. Il l'a remarqué de toute évidence, car dès le lendemain. Il devint plus violent dans ses paroles et ses gestes envers moi, même si il évitait absolument les corps a corps. Bizarrement, il ne parla jamais de ce qui est arrivé. Lui, d'habitude si prompt à m'humilié, n'a révélé à personne mon honteux secret : j'ai durci au contact de son corps. Au bout d'une semaine d'expérience en tout genre, je me suis avoué que j'étais gay. J'ai donc commencé à observer les gars de mon dortoir et heureusement aucune réaction physique n'est apparue. Je décida d'approfondir mes recherches sur mes goûts en matière de mecs. Malheureusement, celles-ci ne se montrèrent guère concluantes. Aucun gars du lycée ne m'attiraient à par lui. A son approche, des bouffés de chaleur embrasaient chaque parcelle de mon corps tandis que mon pantalon devenait de plus en plus serré, cela du à sa présence prolongée. Le phénomène étant déplaisant car non soulagé, je décida de le fuir comme la peste. Je passais mes journées dans l'espoir et la hantise qu'il dise quelque chose. Ma haine n'avait plus lieu d'être. Toutes mes nuits étaient hantées par mon ange blond. Inexorablement, je me réveillais, tous les matins, en sueur et avec une excitation plus douloureuse que la précédente. Me réveillant assez tôt, je me soulageais sous la douche, son nom sur mes lèvres. Je pensais tout le temps à lui: je voulais le voir, toucher chaque recoin de son corps, plonger mon regard dans ses yeux orageux, embrasser sa fine bouche carmin, voir son visage tordu de plaisir, entendre ses gémissements, je voulais posséder son corps comme son âme. Ça en devenait une obsession. Mes amis commencèrent à s'inquiéter, je le voyais. Le manque de sommeil et la nourriture qui ne m'intéressait plus me firent perdrent quelques kilos tandis que mon teint pâlissait légèrement. Une copine vint me voir pour me dire de me ressaisir, que ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureux que je devais me laisser dépérir. Je lui ai rie au nez. Moi, amoureux ? Et puis quoi encore ! D'accord, je le désirais, mais sans plus.

Au bout d'un mois, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, je ressentais plus que du désir à son égard : **JE L'AIMAIS**. Arrivé à cette conclusion, il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire, le lui dire. J'ai prit mon courage à deux mains. Dès que je l'ai aperçu, je me suis dirigé vers lui et j'ai virés ses potes qui étrangement son partis sans protester. Etant plus fort dans les gestes que dans les paroles, je lui ai sourit, plaqué contre un mur et embrassé avec toute ma fougue, mon inexpérience et mon désir trop longtemps contenus. Ses lèvres étaient encore plus douces que dans mes rêves, avec un goût de cerise. J'étais heureux, même si je ne recevais encore aucune réponse à mon baiser. Il reprit (trop) rapidement ses esprits et deux secondes plus tard, je rencontrai le sol en pierre, mon nez douloureux et du sang en coulant. Il me cracha une phrase, une seule phrase qui est restée gravée dans ma mémoire : «Tu me dégoûtes ! ». Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il m'adressa. Il tourna les talons et partit sûrement rejoindre ses amis. Je rampa vers le mur le plus proche et m'y adossa. Des larmes se mirent à couler, vision de mon cœur brisé. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté dans ce couloir à pleurer. C'est ma copine, celle qui m'a ouvert les yeux, qui me trouva là. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me berça en me demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui expliqua tout : ma détresse, mon amour, tous ses sentiments que je n'arrivais plus à contenir…

Après m'avoir calmé, elle m'emmena à l'infirmerie afin de soigner mon nez.

Depuis, il m'évite. Il n'ose même plus m'approcher pour m'insulter, pourtant son activité préférée. Cela fait des mois que ça dure. Pourtant, je sens son regard sur ma nuque pendant nos cours. Alors pourquoi, dès que je veux m'expliquer, il se cache derrière ses amis ?Au fil du temps, j'ai perdu l'espoir insensé qu'un jour, il ressentirait autre chose que de la haine à mon égard. Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Je ne mange plus que ce qui m'est nécessaire pour tenir debout jusqu'au prochain repas, ce qui inquiètent mes amis qui ne savent plus quoi penser. Je me sens étrangement faible et fatigué alors que les profs m'interdisent depuis plusieurs mois de faire du sport. Lorsque je me regarde dans une glace, je ne vois qu'un visage pâle aux cheveux ternes, aux joues creuses et aux yeux éteints. Quand aux restes du corps, il est d'une maigreur affolante, les muscles dont j'étais si fier ont laissés maintenant place aux côtes saillantes. La personne que j'étais jadis a disparus au profit de cet être sans vie que je suis devenu. Quand que je le vois, lui si beau, si pur, j'ai envie de crier ma douleur, mais la force me manque. Mon cœur a arrêté de battre quand il a commencé à sortir avec cette fille et à l'embrasser devant moi tout en me fixant de ses yeux argentés. J'étais maintenant fixé, plus rien ne me retenait à la vie. C'est pour cela que je me trouve aujourd'hui en haut de cette tour, les pieds dans le vide, à 100 mètres du sol. Je le cherche une dernière fois du regard. Je le vois traverser l'étendu verte qui le sépare du bâtiment où je me trouve en courant. Ta cape immaculée te fait encore d'avantage ressemblé à un ange. Je me dégoûte d'avoir eu de telles pensées envers toi, je t'ai souillé de mes lèvres et je m'en excuse. N'ai crainte, mon Ange, cet affront sera lavé dans mon sang. Je regarde l'horizon. Les oiseaux ressortent dans le soleil couchant. Je vois ces choses comme si je les voyais pour la première fois, tout est magnifique et d'un romantisme inimaginable. Je pense à lui de nouveau et des larmes se remettent à couler, moi qui pensais la source tarit depuis longtemps. Je les essuie rageusement et dépose une lettre lui étant destinée sur le rebord de la rambarde où je suis assis. Je me lève et jette un dernier regard à l'horizon. La porte derrière moi s'ouvre et se referme. L'odeur discrète du santal embaume l'air qui m'entoure. Je sais qu'il est là. Sa voix me parvient telle un murmure :

« Ne fait pas ça ! »

Je me retourne doucement. Il est à deux mètres de moi, plus magnifique que jamais. Il me regarde intensément. Je lui souris :

« Adieu ! »

Je me laisse tomber, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir pu le voir une dernière fois. Ma chute s'arrête brusquement. Je lève les yeux et rencontre les siens. Mon poignet est serré dans ses doigts si fins. Il se retient à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber à ma suite. Ses yeux me laissent apercevoir un sentiment nouveau. IL me remonte dans la tour et me serre dans ses bras. Je me débats, je pleure, j'ai honte qu'il me voit ainsi. Je ne comprend pas son geste, j'essaie de le repousser mais il est trop fort ou est-ce moi qui suis trop faible, je ne sais pas. Je suis si las, tout d'un coup, physiquement et moralement. Mes jambes s'écroulent sous mon poids pourtant léger. IL me retient par la hanche tandis que son second bras passe sous mes genoux. IL me soulève et descend de la tour. Je niche ma tête dans son cou, humant avec plaisir son parfum. Il me murmure à l'oreille de fermer les yeux et de dormir.

Je me réveille à l'infirmerie, une perfusion dans le bras. Je tourne mon regard vers la droite et rencontre deux prunelles argentées. Il me sourit. Mes yeux se referment malgré moi et la dernière chose que je ressens avant de replonger dans mon sommeil est le goût cerise sur mes lèvres.


End file.
